


Sugar Daddies Have Expectations

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Sugar Daddy McReyes AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse's now Gabe's Sugar Baby, but he's a cheeky little shit.





	

Jesse was resting on his stomach, phone in his hands that were hanging off the edge of the bed. He was completely naked, sending texts to Gabriel. He had just finished working himself open to take the plug that Gabriel had pressed into his hand this morning. He had slowly worked in 4 fingers, shaking as he did so, cock straining against his stomach.

He was under strict instruction to not get himself off, the order whispered in his ear before getting a goodbye kiss as Gabriel left. Every day was a little different and Jesse enjoyed every moment. Today, his job was to work the plug in and keep it in until Gabe got home, as well as deny his own pleasure. Gabe didn’t tell him what time he was going to be home, the unknown aspect thrilling Jesse.

After going home with him that first night, they had made the decision to enter into a relationship. Gabe would provide for Jesse in all aspects, Jesse would provide comfort. He was a sugar baby, and he loved it.

He wiggled his ass a little, testing the feel of the plug inside of him. Jesse loved testing new toys for Gabe’s line. He had never used one that he didn’t like.

Wiggling his ass caused the sensitive head of his cock to drag across the pillow he was resting on. He moaned to himself softly. He glanced at his phone’s clock, biting his lip. He had to have time. Gabe wouldn’t know. And it was preposterous to expect a teenage boy with a large plug in his ass to not jerk off. He raised his ass a little, pulling up the camera app on his phone. He made sure the flat base was visible from between his round cheeks and snapped a quick picture to send to his boyfriend.

After hitting send, he reached back and pressed against it, moaning as it went deeper. He gripped it, pulling it out, grunting when the largest part popped out before pushing it back in to settle at the neck. The thing was substantial. Not as big as Gabe’s cock, but close. He thrust up against the pillow, whimpering every few thrusts.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he pulled the message up. “Such a pretty ass. I hope you are being good for me.” Jesse whines to himself, grinding his dick against the pillow. He sat up, exhaling harshly as the plug pressed deeper. He rose up on his knees and snapped a full body selfie, making a pouty face for the picture, shooting it to Gabe.

He pulled the plug out and pumped it back in once more, then Zewrapped his hand around his leaking dick. He stroked himself a few times, eyes fluttering shut. His phone vibrated again, he glanced down to it, grinning.

“My pretty boy, hard and needy. Be good. It’ll pay off tenfold.”

He typed out a quick “Yes, sir.” And gripped his cock again. He let himself fall backwards on the bed, legs splayed open as he lazily stroked himself.

He was too into his own pleasure to hear the front door of the flat open and close quietly. He bucked his hips up, thrusting into his hand, a pretty pink flush on his cheeks and chest. His mouth was open and he was panting softly, hips already stuttering.

Gabriel leant against the door jamb, big arms folded over his broad chest, a frown on his handsome face. The audacity of his boy astounded him. He was sending pictures of himself, telling Gabe that he was being good and obeying as he was breaking the rule. He kept his eyes on Jesse’s body, back arched off the bed, loud and carefree moans falling from his lips.

Gabe cleared his throat loudly. Jesse’s eyes snapped open and his hand flew away from his dick. He tried to cover up with the comforter, only to find that he had kicked it to the floor whilst touching himself. “H-hi, Gabey.” He snatched his boxers off the floor and yanked them on before walking to Gabe. He kept his arms crossed, unamused expression leveled at Jesse.

Jesse slid his hands around Gabe’s waist, ducking his head to try to nuzzle through the thick forearms for a hug. Gabe didn’t break his pose, still looking down at Jesse. “So. This is you being a good for me? I’d hate to imagine what you being bad would look like.” Jesse pouted slightly, finally getting Gabe to uncross his arms so Jesse could properly hug him, head on his chest.

Gabe wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling their hips together. Jesse moaned quietly, pressing against him. “I wasn’t gonna make myself come. I was just touching some.” Gabe chuckled.

“Right, baby. Alright. I can’t prove you were going to come. I’m fair.” Jesse blinked a little, surprised that had worked. He grinned at Gabe and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Gabe kissed him back and patted his ass. “How’s it feel? Too big, not big enough?” Jesse shook his head quickly. “It’s big enough, plenty big enough.” Gabe chuckled, walking Jesse backward to the bed slowly. “Let’s see it. Turn and show me.” Jesse crawled on the bed, staying on his knees and pressing his chest down on the mattress, ass exposed.

Gabe came up behind him, running a hand down Jesse’s thigh. “Beautiful.” He murmured before pressing his thumb against the base firmly. Jesse moaned, arching his back. Gabe slowly pulled the plug out to the widest point before letting it slide back in. He repeated it a few times, grinning at Jesse’s shudders. “How’s it feel?”

“Thick. No give.” He managed, keening as Gabe pressed it back in fully. “And the length?” Jesse exhaled hard, he didn’t realize that ’testing the toys’ actually meant giving reviews. “I think it’s a little too short. Just barely hits the good spot.” Gabe pulled it out fully and set it on the side table, watching Jesse’s hole gape slightly. He placed both hands on the round cheeks, hooking both thumbs inside his hole to stretch it as he spread Jesse’s cheeks wide.

Jesse whined loudly. “Gabeee, please.” Gabe grabbed the lube from the bedside table and unscrewed the cap. He placed his hand on Jesse back, pushing gently to guide him in a way that his ass was sticking straight up. He placed the mouth of the bottle to Jesse’s rim and tilted it, pouring a copious amount of lube in his hole. Jesse twitched. “Ah… Gabe? That’s really cold. What’s going on?” Gabe recapped the lube.

“Just keep your ass tilted like that, sweetpea.” He pressed the tip on the plug back in, slowly thrusting it in and out, deeper at every push inward. Jesse fisted the sheets. “Gabeee.”

He just chuckled and kept going until it was fully re-seated. He carefully helped Jesse up, kissing his confused pout. “I want you to keep it in all day. Pouring lube in you will make sure it doesn’t hurt during the day or later when I take it out to fuck you.” He offered Jesse his sweatpants to put back on.

“I’ll be more specific with my instructions this time. You are not going to touch yourself for the rest of the day. You will leave it in unless I say otherwise. If you need more lube, let me know and I’ll help you. Got it?” Jesse whined and stuck his lip out, but nodded. “Okaaaaay.” He drew the word out, pulling the pants on.

Gabe kisses him deeply, grinning after. “Good. Now, lets order some lunch and watch a movie or two. Later, I’m taking you to one of my stores so you can pick out some pretty lingerie to wear. You’re going to look gorgeous.” Jesse dick jumped at that, subconsciously reaching down to press against it to relieve pressure.

Gabriel grabbed his hand and spun him, laying down a few solid swats. Jesse groaned. “Sorry. Habit. I’m sorry.” He spun him back around and pecked his lips. “Lets order pizza before you get yourself into more trouble.”


End file.
